Honey
by Evanescence853
Summary: Hannah is dead, and Aniston knows she's to blame. She was the last person to talk to her that day, and knows what vile things she said to seal her fate. However, she doesn't know the roles those closest to her also played in the destruction of Hannah Baker. And some are willing to do anything to keep her from knowing the full truth. "How could you justify it?"


_A/N: I want to start off with stating that this story is not meant to romanticize Bryce Walker in anyway. He is still the same scum he is in both the book, and TV series. This story is however told from the perspective of someone in Bryce's corner. I wanted to do this to show how the lines between good and bad can seem blurred by love, and what it's like loving a monster, and in turn growing from that. Now, to carry on with the element of growth… I've created a very flawed OC for this story. You most likely will not like her at first but please bare with me. There has to be room for a character to grow and this character has a BIG story, filled with so many opportunities to grow into someone I think you all will like. And if not, hopefully you will at least be interested in hearing her story._

 _I also want to quickly clarify that I came up with the idea of Bryce having a girlfriend a very long time ago, back when I was watching season one. In fact, I released a video to sort of preview this story, over a year ago. MONTHS before any information regarding the new cast and their characters were released. So I can assure you this isn't just an OC in place of Chloe. I had no idea she was even going to exist when I started writing and developing this character and story. Chloe will be involved in this story, and while some aspects may seem similar, they are two very different characters I promise._

 _Thank you, and I hope you all enjoy._

 _I do not own rights to Thirteen Reasons Why, or it's plot and characters. I do own the right to any original characters featured in this story._

 ** _Trigger Warning: Somewhat vulgar, graphic, talk of suicide._**

* * *

 _"It truly is the saddest thing when you hear of someone dying young. Outliving their parents, leaving the world with so much life still to have been experienced... The death of a young person is even more disturbing when it was their choice. Yes, their choice. Despite still having more days to live, with one hundred chances for things to get better, they decide life is much to unbearable. Despite the fact this could just be a bad moment and not truly a bad life, they decide to give up and take their own life. It's completely selfish. So many people in the world are going through terrible things, some less bad, some far worse, than those choosing the easy way out. There are other options other than death. Today, I will be discussing different options to dealing with mental illnesses. According to-"_

 ** _"Ms. De La Cruz…"_**

Hesitantly pulling her focus from the projector, she looks to her teacher with pure vexation clear in her deep brown eyes. She had been up all night perfecting this presentation and timing it with its many accompanying projector slides. Mr. Farske interrupting her was easily going to make her go over her ten minute mark, thus effecting her grade. This is precisely why she's always argued his grading system was flawed. She had this entire thing timed down to the last second and he was completely throwing her off her groove.

"Don't you think this subject might be a bit..inappropriate?"

" _No_." Her eyes flicker from the teacher, to briefly study her classroom of peers. "Why?"

"Given the current circumstances, and climate of the school, I really feel this topic is in poor taste."

"You approved this topic." She's now fully facing her teacher, ready to go to battle over this. She was always ready.

The older man closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath. He was never ready.

Mr. Farske was a middle aged man, who consistently smelled of coffee grounds and onion and chive bagels. That's because that's what he ate every morning, for he was a creature of habit and he loved structure and routine. With structure and routine everything ran smoothly. Except when it came to the De La Cruz siblings. He had the _pleasure_ of having Aniston in his speech class exactly a year after he had her older brother Montgomery. And while the siblings were very different, they were very alike in their tendency to want things their way and argue the person opposing them to the death. Their unpredictable moods, constantly threw off his semblance of routine and structure.

He really should have opted for two cups this morning. Maybe should've thrown a shot in there as well.

"Yes, I approved this topic months ago. But given the recent tragedy here at school I no longer feel it is appropriate and I really expected you to reach that same conclusion and have the good sense to switch to a new focus. We don't want to give anyone the wrong idea here."

Aniston was seeing nothing but red at this point. All those hours of research and preparation, for _this_. He was really going to sit there in his outdated, smelly, clothes, in his broken desk, looking sad and defeated by life, and shame _her_ for not changing her topic just because a girl at school decided to kill herself? How was that fair?

"Well actually Mr. Farske, given the _'current circumstances'_ I figured this couldn't be a more appropriate time to discuss the options for people struggling with the decision to not off-themselves."

"Ms. De La Cruz…"

"In fact I couldn't have made it more clear for everyone." She grabs the remote to the projector and starts quickly jumping from page to page of her visuals, "One of the pages here explicitly states, don't be an idiot and kill yourself. _Don't_ be a Hannah Baker."

Gasps and slight murmurs erupt from the classroom full of students.

"Thats quite enough!" For being somewhat overweight Mr. Farske sure did manage to get over to Aniston and take the remote from her petite hands rather quickly. "I expect you to have your new research presentation ready by next week. Now, take your seat."

Just like that Mr. Farske can once again feel he has the control and power, but only in this class. He was still a loser in all other aspects of his life, which is why Aniston doesn't continue to fight him. It was Monday, much to early in the week to be making grown men cry.

She makes her way down the middle row of desks, back to her seat. The room is abuzz with talk of her and what she just said. Sure, everyone was _oh-so-concerned_ right now because the news about Hannah had literally just broke a few days before. Everyone is always all about being concerned for people who commit suicide, and advocating for change, after the fact. But within a couple weeks the next school drama would surface and take central relevancy and the 'crusade for Hannah Baker' would die off _almost_ as quickly as she did, sans the same dramatic flare of course.

Despite knowing exactly what terrible things everyone is currently thinking of her for saying what she did, everything about Aniston remains cool and neutral.

Sure, that was bitchy thing to say. But this was high school, everyone was a bitch. You either were a bitch, or _the_ bitch. And Aniston was definitely _the_ bitch. She had long earned the title of 'HBIC' of Liberty High, and with that came having to deal with people talking, and saying equally mean things, about her. Besides, the same people judging her now would be kissing her ass come Friday night when they were trying to get an invite to Bryce's party. That's how it always was. Sure, sometimes the stuff people said about her hurt her feelings. After all, she wasn't a complete sociopath. High school kids could be mean as hell, she knew that just as much as anyone else. The idea that the popular kids were immune to their fair share of bullying was a myth. But thankfully she had thick skin. You had to in not only her family but also to be able to hold any sort of, _notable_ , rank in Liberties social hierarchy.

Besides, what was she supposed to do when people made her feel bad, or sad?

Go and slit her wrist in her families bathtub?

Um, no.. she wasn't Hannah Baker.

* * *

 _I know what you're thinking. The central character seems pure evil, but as I said at the top, she has a lot of growth she's going to go through throughout the course of the story. And she has her own history as to what made her so cold-hearted. Try to just give her a chance, and I promise you won't be disappointed! _

_Be sure to leave a review, or follow the story, so I know if this is something I should continue. I've been working on this character and this story for a long long time now, so I'm hoping people will be interested. _

_If you would like to check out the video for this fanfic just search **'Honey Thirteen Reasons Why'** on YouTube, and give it a like. If you want. Maybe even subscribe...(if you want) I'm currently working on more video content for this story, and hopefully will be able to post that soon._

 _If you've read this far, thank you so much. Writing is truly a passion of mine. I'm nowhere near as good as I'd like to be but I do enjoy it immensely. I'm very methodical in my story/plot planning, and character development, and this story is very close to my heart due to the subject matter... So thank you and much love to anyone who is willing to give it, and in turn me, a chance._


End file.
